


Track 11

by yesishipevak



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Flirting, Fluff, Kollektivet - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesishipevak/pseuds/yesishipevak
Summary: Isak and Even meet again and again, at different places and moments in Oslo. Isak always asks the same question at the end "Can I get your number?" but Even tests his luck and always leave without granting Isak's wishes.





	1. Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, welcome to my first fan fiction and in english. I don't know yet what to say. I was obviously inspired by a song and here we are. I am sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll do my best to correct it everytime. Feel free to leave any comments.

Isak presses pause on his phone, turning off the music blasting in his ears when he steps into the coffee shop. He knows that he will have minor interactions with people here for the few minutes he is in but it gives him anxiety that people might want to talk to him. He hates asking for people to repeat themselves, mostly because sometimes he doesn't even understand the second time they speak and it's awkward. Or the sensation that someone at any moment could speak to him, ask him a question. To avoid that, every time he steps into a shop or a public space, he's back to reality and focus on his surroundings. He puts his phone back in his pocket and get in line to get his hot chocolate. He looks around him, observing people with passion. That's maybe why he always turns off his music in public space, so he's able to daydream about people and their life. Magnus always ask him if he imagines them having sex or being on the toilet, obviously. But Isak is more of a dreamer, he wonders about their social life, their job. Are they passionate? Do the students spend time in the coffee shop because they can't study at home? He wonders how many of them are fake, how many pretend to have this happy smile on. How many hide a part of themselves, a big secret. He wonders how many of them were like him a few years back. He shakes himself back to reality when the person in front of him leave the queue with their order. He smiles gently to the person in front of him, asking for a small hot chocolate, to be consumed here but in a takeaway cup. He says "yes" to the whipped cream, he says "no" to the marshmallow. He pays for it, keeping a polite smile on his face so he hopes it helps this young woman living her day a bit more...nicely. He'll wonder about her life in a few minutes when sitting down at the table next to the window. He takes his cup, feeling the warmth of it goes through his bare fingers. It's not especially cold today, just really windy. Isak goes over his spot, careful not to bump into anyone. He always comes in the rush hour, which is not the smartest thing he's ever done. But that'll do for today. He needs to keep his mind busy, especially today.

 

When he thinks about it, his phone feels a lot heavier in his pocket all of the sudden. He might have already received a mail from UiO. He applied to university to study in the department "Bioscience" knowing that it would be his major. He doesn't know what to do except science to be honest. He is not the best of his class. Sana would be the top one and maybe a few other kids and then him, but his teacher kept telling him to apply to university, she was very positive with his chance to be accepted. He never really thought of it really, it was always on the back of his mind. He already had enough to think about, a lot of responsibilities to handle and himself. But he did. Without telling anyone, he applied to pursue his dream career and he's been waiting for an answer for a couple of weeks now. He sits down on his chair, putting down the cup on his table. He stares at it a couple of second before putting down his phone next to it. His legs under the table start to move, up and down really quickly due to the stress. He bites down his bottom lip before looking around him. He needs to calm himself, he's way to high in adrenaline right now. He looks over the back, close to the toilet where a mother is dealing with her two kids. Giving a biscuit to one and an apple juice to the other, it puts a smile on his lips. On the right, he can see a couple sharing cream over a spoon, he squints his eyes at that scene and turn quickly to avoid the feeling of embarassement growing inside him. He snaps back to reality when he sees his screen light up. He knows that it won't be his mail because he made sure to turn off any notification from any inbox he has. He wants to be the one deciding when and where he will open his mailbox. The notification comes from the groupchat. Magnus telling them about that party on Saturday, in Grünerløkka near the center. He just rolls his eyes because he feels that it's all they are talking about at the moment, russbuss, parties and getting drunk. He drinks a bit from his cup, placing it a bit more farther away. He doesn't take his phone in his hand, choosing to put his hand over his face and opening his fingers just enough to be able to watch the screen. He looks ridiculous and he knows it but he can't help it really. He closes his eyes for a second doing a few breathing in-and-out exercises. He feels ready, who cares if he fails. He'll just tell them that he didn't apply and want to take a gap year to work and give that speech about freedom that no ones believe in, really. When he opens his eyes again, his phone is not here and he's quick to take his hand off his face to see around if he misplaced it. It's not here but in the hand of a guy, standing in front of him. Isak isn't sure how to react. He's just incapable of reacting at the moment. He blinks a few times, his mouth open to say something but it doesn't want to come out of his mouth. Until the guy in front of him get into the chair in front of him, placing a hand, the one not occupied by Isak's phone in front of him.

"Even, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet...me - What...my phone. What the fuck?"

"Oh yes, well you seemed a bit on edge there. I think you are waiting for a text, a call, a mail?"

Isak puts his hand in the air in front of him, his body language saying a big fat "what" for him.

"Okay _Even_ , I do not know who you are. And I don't understand...Why are you...Okay so you see someone waiting for a mail...or a text or whatever and you decide to take their phone and sit down in front of them. Who are you?!"

"Even!"

"No shit sherlock. Come on, give it back. I do, indeed, wait for an important ma-...Something. Something important."

"A mail. A mail right? You are waiting for a mail. Judging by your apparence and your little cute face. I would say that you are waiting for an answer from the university right?"

Isak gasps and mumbles a few words, frowning at Even. "What the fuck do you want from me _Even_?" he forces on the pronunciation of his name, like mocking him. He tries to seem untouched by this guy doing his trick in front of him, telling him that he has a cute face and playing with his future in his big hands.

"I just want to make it easier for you. Just relax and tell me if you want me to read it to you. I can help, you seem really stressed here. What's your name anyway? Come on, I can be helpful."

He rolls his eyes, fidgeting with his cup, looking down at it for a few seconds. "This is insane, you don't do that...You...Do you do that, do you go after people in the coffee shop and...and just tell them : "Do you want me to read your mail for you" that makes no sense Even. Do we know each other? I don't remember you, I'm sorry if...you know we met a party or something but - "

"Trust me you would remember me if you met me at a party. I don't want to sound cocky and stuff..."

"You do sound exactly like this."

"Anyway! You seem a bit more relaxed and ready to read whatever is in this mail. My proposition is still on the table. Do you want to read it yourself or I can do it for you."

He looks at him for a few seconds, he feels more relaxed it's true. He doesn't know him, he doesn't like people talking to him, coming into his bubble but this guy had some nerve coming to him just for the sake of helping him de-stress. He takes a long breath before nodding in the direction of Even.

"Yes you can read it to me." Even offers him a big smile and he's glad that he's now busy with Isak's phone, he wouldn't want him to see the rise of redness on his face. He doesn't dare to look at him anymore. He hopes he doesn't have any suspicious mail. While Even is searching, he tries to make a list of silly subscription email he receives but Even puts him back on his feet when he clears his throat. Isak's eyes go back to Even face, trying to read every little emotion showing up. But Even is good at keeping his poker face.

"Come on Even, do you like torturing people as well? What kinky shit is that."

"Isak Valtersen, this is not really a behaviour to have, even less when you are about to go to UiO in September. Shame on you."

He wants to clap back, really, because he hates when people comment about his behaviour or how he's talking or how many swear words he's been saying in a sentence. But he finally focuses on the main part of it, on the most important part of it.

"What - I - what?!"

"You do like people repeating themself, don't you. Well I'm just telling you that you, mister, have been accepted to university. Congrats."

"Oh my fucking god! Holy shit!" he jumps to his feet, letting his happiness finally exploding into the world or more into the small coffeeshop he is in right now. He raises his fist up in the air, like a cliché but he can't help it. He even goes to Even side of the table to hug him really tight. He can hear the boy laugh, the stranger who just read him his mail, completely out of the blue. When the adrenaline goes down, he goes back to his chair, putting both of his hands on his face, leaning back on the window and letting a big sigh out of his mouth. When he sits straight again in his chair and look over the seat in front of him, Even looks at him fondly before standing in front of him, putting back his chair in front of Isak. Isak blinks a few times before opening his mouth.

"Can I get your number?"

He watches Even thinks about it for a few seconds, really considering his question.

"Perhaps next time, you can't be lucky two times in a few minutes Isak" and with a wink, he leaves Isak and makes his way to exit the shop.


	2. Blow Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thanks for the kuddos on the last chapter. Here's the second one. I am working a lot and don't sleep that much so I'm sorry again for any mistakes. In this chapter, we look at Isak's life and his backstory. So I wrote in the past and kept going like that. If it feels weird, I'll change everything. But I wanted to submit something and I'm not really gifted to write in another langage that easily!   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

After that encounter, on this windy day, Isak simply thought he had dreamed that boy. He went back to the coffee shop a few times actually, around the same time on Wednesday, to check if he would see him again. But he was never lucky enough to catch him there. He even wanted to ask the barista if she remembers that guy but he didn't want to sound like a creep so when life got busy again, he stopped going there and forgot about that mysterious afternoon.

Summer was around the corner, he officially graduated high school around his friends and his mother who came and clapped her hands when his name was recited among others students. Isak was proud of himself, he didn't have it easy during high school and being able to stand there, feeling loved and proud is a feeling he will never get used to. When the ceremony was over, he remembers his mom walking up to him, her face lighting up with the brightest smile and looking like the sun. He embraced her so tight, he felt like her little boy all over again and this was more important than any certifications, any degrees he could have.. His relationship with his mom only got better after that. He did some research, asked questions to his mom, to the nurse and he was making sure to do an activity with her for a few hours during the week. Either way walking in a park, breathing the fresh air, going to the cinema or simply eating a good meal in front of the tv like they used to do on Friday night when he was younger. Not everything was perfect obviously, she had moment when she collapsed again but he was able to help her or reach for help when needed.

At the end of June, Isak started his summer job. While his friends where travelling or enjoying the sun, Isak was working in a supermarket, he needed the money to be able to live and afford university not just pay Eskild monthly rent. If he was good at his job, he might have a chance to keep working here in September. So he got up at 5 in the morning to do the opening or come back at 10 in the evening after a day/evening shift. He wasn't complaining, he was getting along with everyone and he was meeting new people, other students. _So life was good._

He was working 5 days a week, having the Sunday off and a random day during the week as well. It was changing from a week to the other so it was short to plan something with the boys but when they managed do to it, they would go find a spot in a park and play football for long hours until the sun was setting and they needed to eat something. They were still partying quite a lot but you could feel that something was up, they were no longer high school student and with that came other responsibilities and feelings along the way. Isak was feeling excited and nervous about university but he was glad his friends were following the same path as him. Jonas got into Political Science, Madhi and Magnus were going for Media and Communication.

Even if he was working all summer, Isak was feeling like it was the best summer he had so far. He was balancing his life between his friends, his mom, his job and being lazy on Sunday with Linn on the sofa, binge watching a new tv show on netflix, waiting for Eskild to come back with any kind of food. August was slowly finishing and with that, Isak started preparing for his courses. He was always like that in High school, every end of August would be for him the perfect moment to put everything in order, everything he needed for his classes, buying new supplies, sorting out the old ones. He offered himself a new back pack as a treat for himself and it was so unusual.

Isak was ready for this new chapter of his life. He was hoping to meet new people and potentially a boyfriend. He knew he could be a bit more himself at Uni, because most people didn't care and he wouldn't be the only one. At least he hopes so. Isak was out for more than a year now, he had a really hard time to accept himself and to work on hisinternalized homophobia. Eskild helped a lot, he was always patient, always forgiving when words were rough and ready to educate him. Isak remembers all the time he sat down with Eskild watching films like "120 BPM" or "Pride" until he understood the prejudice, the fights , the sweat and blood. Eskild never forced him out of the closet, he just listened to Isak when one night out of the blue, he poured his heart to him, not even slightly drunk. He didn't say anything, just hugged him and asked Isak if he wanted his help, his talent of "Guru" and Isak remembers laughing at that because Eskild made it always so easy even when it was not and he liked that about him. When he was ready, he confessed to the boys and they accepted him, not without Magnus being stupid and Madhi punching him lightly on the shoulder. If he was accepted by his friends, then for Isak it was the most important thing. He didn't come out to the whole school, he just stopped kissing girls at parties and went for boys instead. Pointing his middle fingers at Magnus when he was hovering around him, jumping like a kangaroo around him. So Isak was ready for a relationship as well. He has just been fooling around on his high school years and now he just wanted more, just a little bit. Something simple, something sweet.

That's why he was taking a bit more time on his outfit on the first day, he wanted to make a good first impression. He was normally just wearing tight jeans and oversized jumper but today he was swapping his usual for a burgundy long sleeve top. And decided to style his curl and not wear snap back. He knew that after a few days, he'll be too lazy in the morning to take time to choose clothes and style his hair so he was enjoying doing this today. He has been up way before his alarm goes off, he was nervous but confident in the future. Eskild forced him to have a good breakfast, "that will give you all the energy you need to spot handsome gay guy Isak. Trust me" and he did. Because why not. He was 5 minutes from Uni from the Kollektivet but he left pretty early to meet the boys and grab a hot drink on the way there. Today was a very simple day. They would have an assembly by department and in the afternoon a few introductions to classes. When they arrived in the common area of school, they searched their name on the sheet to see where they needed to go next, they wouldn't have an assembly all together so after a few checks and fist bump, they went on their own and Isak felt his skin tingling of excitement. He saw a few faces from Nissen, smiled at them from afar and kept on going until he arrived in the Bioscience area, in front of the auditorium. He wasn't the only one waiting and like in the coffee shop, he just started looking at people and memorising their faces until someone arrived right in front and faced him.

"You look nice."

"Ehm, thanks I guess...How was summer Sanasol?" She just rolled her eyes but you could see a smirk on her lips and it made Isak happy to have a familiar face with him.

"So you are coming or what?" she made her way into the classroom now that it was opened and Isak just had time to grab his backpack before following her.

She was sitting in the few first seats, obviously and even if it wasn't his plan at the beginning, he sat down next to her while other students started to take their places as well. The assembly with the head teacher of their department was really interesting and Isak was more excited than ever to start studying. Professor Petter explained to them the few courses they would have, their goal, the help they can get, the resource they could access,... And Isak knew he was at his right place.

When it finished, Sana left quickly, telling him that she was meeting the girls and he was welcome to join them. He just laughed and so did she. He was just going to meet the boys like in high school and hangout with them until their first course. On his way, he noticed a boy who was turning his back from him, he was tall and had styled ash blonde hair. Isak stopped carefully, putting himself on the side, so he was not blocking other people walking around. He felt like he knew this guy who was doing something on the wall, Isak couldn't really tell what. He walked to him, doing tiny steps to be slow and quiet. He saw that they were in front of the advertising board for student. The moment he saw the profile of his face, he knew and his heart skipped a beat or maybe two. He turned his head the other side, trying to calm himself, fidgeting too much with his fingers. He needed to put himself togethed. He finally breathed, like in the coffee shop before putting a smile on his face and turning to Even.

"Are you looking after stressed students for whom you could read their mail or test results?"

The guy stopped doing whatever he was doing to look at him, a confused look on his face. Isak smile dropped and he became a ball full of stress.

"Oh, hm...Sorry my bad, I must have...I thought you were someone else. Sorry."

And it felt like a guy had a revelation because his confused look was replaced by a smug smile and his eyes were all over Isak, like scanning him and it made Isak feel something deep down, as well as the blush going up his cheeks.

"Oh right, you are...wait...Isak, coffee shop guy who was hiding his face to read his mail?"

Isak didn't know where to put himself really. He opened his mouth a second before closing it. He had lost all credibility in two seconds, on his first day of school.

"Ah, yes. That would be me."

Even smiled at him before returning to the board to pin out a sheet of paper and Isak was about to leave, judging by how ridiculous he must look just standing there but Even started talking again at that very moment, so Isak stopped in his track to listen to him.

"Glad that you made it to university kiddo. I'm putting up an ad for my halloween party. You are welcome to join and bring friends."

"Your halloween party? It's just the beginning of September -"

"You have to be quick here Isak, you will learn don't worry. If we don't talk about it now, people will plan other stuff and parties and no one will show up to ours."

Isak just nodded at that, reading the information on the paper. You could see that everything was handmade which was impressive. The drawing in the middle, of a few scary films characters, the writing in a different police to attract the eye.

It felt like Even read his mind at that moment because he started explaining the process to him, while he was still looking at it, taking the information.

"I did it myself, the boys begged me to do it. I didn't want to do any party this year knowing how it always ends but after doing that, I got excited for it so here we are. So will you come? Or do you already have plans?"

Isak was still processing the information that Even was an artist and could make things like that. So when he turned to Even, watching him, waiting for an answer he felt shy and nervous under his blue eyes.

"Oh yes...Hm I'll let you know. I need to talk about it to my friend. They always have plans and stuff. Do we need to confirm or...? Should I get your number?"

Even smiled, flashing his eyebrows up in the air. He shook his head, getting his bag from the ground before putting it up his shoulder. He was quick to go past Isak, making him turn to be able to look at him going away.

"Nice try Isak, I'm sure I'll see you around and my little finger is telling me that you will come to the party, so see you there."

And just like that, he was gone. Isak saw him turning into a hallway and disappearing, just like their first meeting and like the first time. He only knew his name and had no number. He looked over the sheet to find any new information :

**"The Briskeby boys invites you to their halloween party (...)"**

Under it the drawings, an address and an hour. Isak was definitely going to that party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will have a song title from different artists, if you want to play a little game to find which one, please do :)
> 
> Why do you think Even is not giving Isak his number? And will Isak find an other way to get it or will he wait patiently for Even to give it to him?   
> Let me know all your theories!   
> Thanks everyone xx


End file.
